confused hearts
by anime kaz
Summary: Mori and Hani have always been best friends. but what if Mori fell in love, and if he told her or Hani their friendship would be ruined? What will mori do? what can he do?
1. Mori's conflicting heart

Hey everyone who has honoured me in reading this fanfic

Just letting everyone know this isn't my usual style of writing but I hope its still okay. I have just had a major operation and am currently recovering and was bored. I had just finished reading the 15th manga of ouran high and this story came to my head. Seeing as I am bored out of my mind and stuck in bed I thought, 'what the heck' and decided to post it. Please tell me if it can improve in anyway.

Thanks and enjoy my fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own the ouran high host club story nor do I own it's characters. I do own Tori and I REALLY REALLY REALLY WISH I OWNED MORI! Why can't he be real T-T

Mori's conflicting heart

Mori looked forward in a daze, school bag slung over his shoulder as he lost himself in thought. Hani was walking beside him, bag on his back and holding his prized plush rabbit as he excitingly talked of the cake they would soon share. It was hard to believe that this short and adorable teenager that was soon to graduate high school had only a few hours earlier been telling Mori how adorable Kanazuki was. Mori did think he was mean for not taking the initial step and asking her out, but Hani just loved how cute she was when she was nervous. Mori was sure that if Hani just told her that he actually did like her, their relationship would move along rather quickly.

Then there was Tamaki and Hikaru, fighting over Haruhi instead of just telling the poor girl that they liked her. Kaoru seemed to be the only one to admit his feelings and even though that didn't work out for him at least he wasn't torturing a poor girl or acting like a complete idiot! And Kyoya seemed to have no interest in the opposite sex at this point in time. Mori sighed, disappointed at the fact that the only person he could respect when it came to love advice was some one that had been turned down. And he really needed it. Too be honest, he needed it for the last 4 years. Was it really 4 years since he realised his feelings for her? He has known her far longer than that and he wonders how long he had actually loved her for.

"Takashi what do you think?" Mori looked down at his closest friend, An impatient twinkle in his eye as he awaited for his friends answer. Mori blinked, wondering what exactly Hani had been talking about. It was cake earlier wasn't it? Maybe a quick guess would cover the fact he had totally tuned out the blonde haired boy.

"Strawberry." He bluntly said and Hani's face lit up  
"Yeah your right Takashi. If we had chocolate cake with herbal tea it won't complement the flavour!" Mori sighed inwardly, thankful that his guess had been correct. He really didn't want to walk in Hani's front door with him tearing up. What would she think?

"I'M HOME!" Hani called out as he opened the huge doors to his house. Mori's eyes silently searched the large entrance until they fell on the grand staircase that descended to the doors. Happily running down them was Tori. Her chestnut brown hair reached far beyond her waist and her bright blue eyes happily looked toward him and Hani. She was of average height, had an amazing figure and a few freckles that sprinkled across her cheeks.

"Lil Hani! I've been waiting for you and Mori! What took you two so long?"  
"Sorry Lil sis. Takashi has been having all sorts or challenges and it's taking him a while to get through them all." Mori watched silently as the two conversed. Tori wasn't actually a blood sister of Hani. She was an orphan. When Hani was 9 he had wondered off and gotten himself lost. Mori remembered how a whole police crew was hired to search for him. No one really thought he was kidnapped. Anyone that tried to kidnap Hani, at even that age, would have been horribly surprised when the little boy would fight back and land them in Hospital. But Mori would never forget what he saw that night. In the pouring rain under a slippery dip in a park, there was Hani sleeping soundly. He had a ratted old blanket wrapped around him and a dirty old plush dog as a pillow. When Hani woke up he was panicked, searching the entire playground before crying into Mori's arm. Apparently he was lost when an 8 year old girl, living on the streets, approached him. She had asked him to hold on to her toy and run off telling the nearest police she found a lost boy. But Hani refused to return with the police but insisted he remain with the girl, promising to give her a home. So they waited together while the police man reported into headquarters who then told the search crew. But whilst Hani dozed off she left. Hani was so upset that his parents then asked the search team to look for the little girl. It took them 3 days to find the girl, sick and starving. Like promised Hani's family adopted her and treated her as their own daughter. She never told anyone why she left Hani alone with her only means of warmth and her only prized possession, just as she never told anyone why she refused to go to an expensive school and was quite happy helping the maids. She never explained why she would not call Hani and himself by their first name although they have both asked her to. But never the less Hani adored her, and that was why Mori could never tell her how he felt.

"Mori, I'm sorry. We got so carried away talking about Cake that I forgot to greet you personally. How have you been today?" She smiled that amazing smile of hers that made Mori's heart melt, but he was used to hiding his feelings for her so as usual he patted her head as he said "Fine thank you." He had patted her on the head when first they met. She has always been the perfect height for head patting. And her hair was so soft and silky! He would love to actually run his fingers through it over and over again. But he never could.  
"Shall we then?" Tori asked as the three made their way to the garden.

Mori sat and happily listened to Hani talk about everything that happened that day. Although she had never met any of the other host, it was as if she had known them for years due to the countless stories Hani had told her. Mori sipped at the tea slowly, the smell of jasmine wafted up his nose and he found himself happily inhaling the aroma of the tea.  
"Do you like the tea Mori? It's a new one I made the other day. I was worried it might be too strong for your taste." Tori said as she stared into her cup.  
"It's good." Mori replied as he sipped it yet again.  
"Yeah Lil sis! Can I take some to the Host Club to try? They really like your teas and keep asking where I get them from." Hani piped in as he helped himself to his fifth piece of strawberry cake. Tori giggled happily as she picked away at the tiny piece of cake that occupied her plate. That was another thing Mori never understood. Why she never wanted to be mentioned to their friends. Hani often reassured her that if she was embarrassed at her humble beginnings she really shouldn't worry, but she would in turn assure him that, that was not the reason. A maid came in and bowed as she spoke  
"sir Haninozuka. Your parents wish to speak to you about the university you will be attending."  
"Okie dokie!" Hani happily agreed as he scoffed down the last of his cake. Mori stood up without saying a word  
"Are you leaving now Takashi?" Hani asked as Tori also stood. Mori nodded as he expected the usual, Tori had stood and straightened her skirt so now she would sincerely thank him for having tea with her and wish him a good day.  
"Lil Hani I will be going to. I want to pick up some more ingredients for my tea."  
"You Can't go alone Lil sis. What if someone attacked you! Wait till I finish and I will go with you." Hani insisted.  
"No. You need to take time in choosing the university in which you attend. I will be fine." Hani was beginning to turn on the water works when Mori's hand patted the both of them on the head.  
"I'll take her." He plainly said turning before he lost control of the slight blush that was threatening to reveal his feelings. He had never been alone with her before but if this made both happy then he would have to do it... that and... he really wouldn't mind being alone with her.

Tori always picked her ingredients fresh from a botanical garden nearby. If it was apple and cinnamon tea she would use real apples and cinnamon. Mori was like normal on the outside, quiet, blunt when he did speak and his facial expressions were set like concrete; on the inside however he felt like he would have a heart attack soon enough from how hard his heart pounded. She would smile at him and it would pound, it will just be calming down and she would giggle or laugh and it would pound. Almost calm again and their hands touched when he offered to carry the basket for her, heart calms and then she had to trip and grab his arm to stop herself from falling over. When he got home he would probably be a breathless heap on the floor, blushing furiously and madly trying to gain control of his feelings. He watched as she tried to pick an apple from the tree. It was obviously out of her reach. Mori was so busy trying to hide how he felt he didn't even realise he had walked over and picked her up, sitting the light girl on his shoulder. Tori blushed slightly, shocked at the sudden action as much as Mori himself was, and with that sweet smile he had begun to long for she said  
"Thank you Mori! That's sweet of you." He was glad she was busy picking the apples because if she looked down there was no way she could miss the deep red of his cheeks. He felt completely flushed as he realised her shapely legs were right near his head. What was he thinking!

After letting her down again he watched as she sat slowly under the tree and patted the grass next to her  
"Why don't we have a little rest before we walk back?" She wanted him to sit next to her now! That's it...he should have written a will... after today he was sure his beating heart would pound so hard it would fail him. He sat down stiffly and tried to focus on anything but her face. His gaze found a lady bug on his shoe and it remained there as she spoke.  
"Hani and you really love the host club don't you." Mori nodded  
"Do you think Hani is upset I won't meet them?" Her voice sounded shaken and it was just enough to tear Mori's attention from the lady bug to herself.  
"You know Hani better than anyone else... so is he mad?" Of course he wasn't! Confused yes but mad never! He could never be mad at her.  
"No." Mori answered bluntly.  
"thank you." She smiled back as she closed her eyes and leaned back on the tree.  
"Promise..." Mori started "promise you won't leave the Haninozuka family." She looked a little pained, as if an unpleasant thought crossed her mind, but then she looked into Mori's eyes and her smile graced her beautiful face once again.  
"Okay... I promise." After that she remained silent and Mori was left to his thoughts once again.

He really wished he could admit his feelings. He wasn't worried if she rejected him or accepted him as long as he could tell her. But if he did it would hurt Hani. From when they were little Hani always told him privately that if anyone fell in love with his lil sis they would have to face him. He often mentioned how he never wanted her to leave his side. He did not romantically love her but he didn't want her to leave him alone like she did all those years ago. Every time he came home he was scared that she wouldn't come running down the stairs to see him. He was scared all he would find in her room was that old toy dog. He didn't want to lose her. And if she fell in love and got married then he would lose her. He trusted no guy around her accept his brother, father and Mori. After all Hani would never expect them to fall in love and take her away. He had even talked about going to a nearby university so he could still come home to see her. Every night he would check her room to make sure she hadn't left. It was the only thing that truly scared Hani. Mori could not do that to him. He could not take away his little sister.

Mori opened his eyes slowly, realising he must have drifted off to sleep. His shoulder felt sore but, despite the cool breeze, his cheek was warm. Something silky was up against it. Slowly he looked to his shoulder to find Tori soundly asleep, her head on his shoulder. He was sue he hadn't sat that close to her before he had fallen asleep. Her soft hand was gently pushed up against his own and the evening sun made her long hair glisten and her beautiful skin look flawless. Mori's heart skipped a beat and for once he wished he could stay like this a little longer. But it was getting late and Hani would worry.

"Mitsukuni, where are you going?" Yasuchika, Hani's younger brother, asked as Hani pulled on a coat and ran to the door, bunny in hand.  
"Takashi and Lil sis aren't back yet. I have to find her..." but as he opened the door Hani was faced with Mori carrying Tori in his arms, whilst her basket hung from his hand.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO LIL SIS!" He cried, tears flowing from his eyes as he screamed.  
"she fell asleep." Mori said flatly and Hani calmed down quickly.  
"I was worried when I saw she hadn't come back. Thank you for taking care of her Takashi!" Hani smiled before showing Mori to her room. The whole time Mori could not stop gazing at her sleeping face. It was calm, angelic and peaceful. He wished he could watch it every night and wake to it every morning.

After he left the house Hani went back to her room and smiled down at her peaceful face.  
"Don't leave. It would make Me and Takashi sad."


	2. Tori's grateful heart

Tori's grateful heart

Tori had been conflicted about meeting her brothers friends. On one hand she thought the world of Mori and knew Hani would only have the most amazing of friends, on the other she couldn't hurt the family that had taken her in. She had been thinking deeply on the subject ever since the host club had formed but today she had finally decided she would meet them. As long as they didn't find out she was Hani's little sister she was sure she could meet them. And with the last Host club activity for Mori and Hani out of the way they wouldn't be there to reveal who she was. That was the plan anyway, but she had been standing outside that music room door for an hour now, too terrified to actually open it. They would probably go home soon and yet she could make herself grab that handle and push the door open.  
"fine I will buy more coffee. Geeze." A voice came as suddenly as the door had opened and there looking back at the terrified Tori was Haruhi.  
"Oh I'm sorry. are you a new client?" Tori couldn't even speak she was frozen with nervousness and didn't have time to turn and run away before the door was pushed wide open and Tamaki was holding her hand  
"Why what a beautiful princess that has come to visit us today. I am sorry but the club is closed for a meeting right now but you are welcome to return tomorrow." Tori was ready to accept that, say sorry for troubling you and run away never to return. But she had made up her mind and she was a rather stubborn girl although no one would ever guess that by looking at her.

Squeezing Tamaki's hand she gave it a gentle shake and smiled sweetly "Actually I am not a client. You are friends of my brother and I just wanted to meet you."  
"Your Brother?" Haruhi questioned with a tilt of her head.  
"I prefer you don't know who my brother is. I just wanted to say hi and thanks for being his friend." By this point the twins had joined them as well as Kyoya, all stared at the girl with curiosity. Tamaki suddenly looked down at her hand, feeling it tremble slightly he smiled  
"Won't you join us for some commoners coffee?"

"So who is your brother?" Kyoya asked. The fact he had absolutely no information on the girl before him was eating away at his curiosity. No boy in the school resembled her even slightly and she didn't even attend this school. Her dress was obviously expensive so she wasn't a middle class girl like Haruhi yet she acted like one. But she just plainly ignored the question as she sipped at her drink.  
"So you came to just thank us?" the twins said in unison, their tone was one of boredom and indifference.  
"Is that weird?" Tori asked sadly as she stared at the coffee before her.  
"No. I don't think so." Haruhi said with a smile "I think it's very nice of you. You care a lot for your brother don't you." Haruhi's words made Tori feel like tearing up and her smile only grow as she nodded.  
"Yes. I do. He and his closest companion. They have always been there for me. And I just wished to meet some of their friends." Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evilly and quickly ran behind a screen, coming out with beanies so all their hair was completely covered.  
"Lets play a game! The which one is Hikaru game! If we win you tell us who your brother is!"  
"Stop it you two. She doesn't wish to tell us and we must respect the ladies wishes." Tamaki said as he leaned on the couch arm. He had become quite serious when she came and it worried her slightly. Hani had often talked about moments when he would just burst into tear just because Haruhi said something a little blunt and how he would dance around calling himself her daddy.  
"Awww come on! It's an easy game." Hikaru said as his hand found it's way around Tori's shoulder.  
"Yeah Haruhi gets it right all the time!" Kaoru said as his arm did the same. Tori suddenly felt incredibly flushed with the two handsome teens either side of her practically hanging from her. No boy had ever touched her. Hani hugged her and Mori patted her head, Hani's father patted her on the shoulder but that was about it... that and when Mori lifted her up only the day before. She was glad he didn't look up at her because she was so flushed at the thought. She picked extra apples just so she had time to calm down!  
"I...I...errr..."  
"STOP THAT!" Haruhi snapped, thumping both boys over the head. "She doesn't want to tell us so stop forcing her!"  
"Anyway I should go now. Thank you very much and I hope one day I will see you again." Tori said as she quickly regained her composure and stood up.  
"I have to get home to. You guys kept me too long and I have to cook dinner tonight." Haruhi said as she also stood. Tori looked at the girl dressed in male uniform and suddenly wanted to talk to her. She had been wanting someones advice and a female that was as honest and caring as she would be perfect. From everything Hani said she would be perfect.  
"May...may I walk with you a little while?"

They walked silently. Haruhi tried to make conversation but Tori was too busy trying to organise her thoughts. Finally she stopped, took a deep breath and quietly but very quickly said "If you felt like you would get your family in trouble would you stay with them?" Haruhi was completely confused as she turned and looked at the girl before her.  
"No. it would hurt my family more if I was to abandon them. Is everything alright?" Harhui began to worry as Tori's eyes began to tear up.  
"I...I'm fine. Thank you for your advice." And with that she hugged Haruhi tightly before running off.  
"Wait! TORI!" Haruhi called back after her but the girl didn't stop.

"I'm home." Tori called out. She had been standing outside the mansions front doors for half an hour, wiping the last of her tears away and making sure she looked perfectly happy before she entered the building.  
"Hey Tori. Where have you been?" Yasuchika asked as he and Satoshi, Mori's younger brother, came out from the dojo.  
"Sorry lil bro. I had some business to take care of."  
"Mitsukuni and Takashi is out looking for you." Tori apologised and ran out the door again.

Mori rested his hand on Hani's head, stopping Hani dead in his tracks. The blonde boy just stood quietly. He had a serious and concerned face that was very unlike the Hani the host club knew and he was clutching a toy dog tightly. He thought he would give it to Tori, knowing how much she loved toy animals almost as much as himself. But arriving home she didn't run down the stairs to greet them. There was no tea waiting in the garden. No one knew where she was.  
Mori felt pained at the sight. He felt sorry for Hani, and also he was worried himself. He would search until she was found not for his own sake but for Hani's.  
"LIL HANI! MORI!" a familiar voice called out. The two boys looked up to see Tori running toward them  
"I HAD TO POP OUT AND BUY SOME CAKE AND I GOT HELD UP!" Hani's frown turned into a beaming smile and Mori relaxed, relief overwhelming his body. Hani ran up and hugged Tori, spinning around and laughing before handing her the toy dog. Tori hugged the toy and thanked him. She would treasure it. And so they walked home, Mori and Hani either side of her, hani holding her hand and her new dog in her angel wing shaped back pack. Mori looked forward silently, Happy everything was back to normal when he felt Tori's delicate hand slide into his own. Looking at her and Hani nervously she smiled, squeezed both hands and said  
"Thank you both for looking for me. I love you both."

Although she most likely meant love in a friendship or sibling way Mori could not hold back the blush as he looked away, hoping Hani would not see it. Her hand was so soft and gentle he found himself holding it tightly, not wanting to let it go. Hani smiled happily and replied  
"We love you to!"


	3. Haruhi's open heart

Haruhi's open heart

It was two days ago that Mori carried Tori in his arms. It was only yesterday that he held Tori's hand. He had never had more contact then patting her head before these two days and he was finding it harder and harder to hide it from Hani. They told each other everything but this one thing, the one thing he really wanted to talk to Hani about, and he could only remain silent. Would he love Tori for the rest of his life without telling a soul? But surely if Hani got married he wouldn't take her with him. Then if Mori admitted it at that time Hani might be happy that she will be looked after by someone he was close to! But the speed Hani and Kanazuki were moving along it would be 10 years before that would happen and Mori just couldn't wait that long.  
"Takashi? Do you have a tummy ache?" Hani said as he bent over the tall teenager that lay face down on the ground.  
"His been like that for 5 minutes now. Do you think the banana peel broke him?" Kaoru asked as he two bent over Mori. The host club asked their two seniors to visit them for tea in the club room; even though the two had said their goodbyes to the clients they were not going to abandon the club till the last minute. Hikaru poked at Mori until he finally sat up and looked about dazed.  
"Something's definitely on his mind." Haruhi noted as she recalled every time Mori had something on his mind he suddenly became rather clumsy.

Tori walked into The head of the Haninozuka's office, a delicate cup of her hand brewed strawberry and rose tea in hand. "I brought you some tea sir..." Tori nearly dropped the tea at the sight of the two people that sat in front of his desk. Mr Haninozuka did not notice her surprise, nor did he notice the surprise of his two guest.  
"Ah Tori Dear. Thank you so much. Mr and Mrs Sakurai this is my daughter Tori Haninozuka. She makes the most amazing tea, I am actually trying to convince her to make her own business of it. Would you care to try some?" The two guest smiled as they accepted the offer. Tori slowly sat the cup in front of her father, apologised for disturbing his meeting, and left. A maid returned with two more teas.

"I'M HOME!" Hani called out like usual. But there was no foot steps running down the stairs. Mori could see Hani's fake smile slip into place as he casually said "Maybe lil sis is getting the Tea ready?" and off they went to the kitchen. She was not there.  
"Maybe she is getting the table ready?" Hani's voice was a little less confident and his smile a little smaller as he spoke. And off they went to the garden, she was not there.  
"Maybe she wanted tea inside today?" his voice was only a little louder then a whisper now as the two ran to the dining room. She was not there.  
Hani didn't even bother voicing his next suggestion. The two ran up the stairs and threw open her bedroom doors. The only thing out of place was that old toy dog she had when she met Hani. It sat on her bed with two envelopes. One addressed to Hani and one to Mori.

Hani stared silently at the envelopes before a trembling hand took the one addressed to him. His stomach sank and he trembled as he tried to open the envelope and read the letter.  
_I love you Lil Hani. You will always be my big brother. It is because I love you and father and mother, and Yasuchika that I can not stay. If I do it will only cause you all trouble. I'm sorry._

Mori had read his letter well before Hani could finish his, after all only six beautifully written words marked the small piece of paper  
_I'm sorry I broke my promise.  
_His heart felt torn and as he watched Hani slowly fall to his knees and tremble with each sob his heart felt completely crushed.  
"I'll bring her back." He said as he patted Hani on the head and ran out the door and down the stairs, missing 2 at a time.

Tori sat on a park bench and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hated herself. She just left them with no explanation at all.  
No she didn't hate her self...she hate those two. Why where they there? Why did they have to see her! If only she remained in her room instead of making a new tea. She could have lived happily.  
"Tori?" that voice was familiar and it made Tori jump in fear. Looking up she saw the host club. Haruhi was calling her name.  
"Hey are you alright?" she asked as she saw Tori's tear streaked face. Tori tried to smile and assure them she was okay but after the host club and their usual fussing Haruhi could not stand it anymore. Demanding that the boys leave, she sat next to Tori and looked up at the dark storm clouds that formed. It made her worry slightly. She would rather go home and prepare for the storm, but how could she leave this new found friend behind. The boys said they would meet her at the coffee shop nearby so if a storm did come she always could go and find them. Tamaki and Hikaru had both helped her through a storm before.  
"Did you leave your family?" she asked, remembering the unusual question that caught her by surprise yesterday. Tori bit her lip as new found tears wet her lashes.  
"I wasn't going to...Not after I talked to you but...it all got ruined and if I stayed they would be ruined. I can't do that to them. I'm sorry."  
"but would they care?" Haruhi asked "What would they prefer? Would your family prefer a easy life without you or would they prefer a hard life with someone they truly care about." She was right. Tori could see that. Even Yasuchika admitted he loved having her around. When no one was home he would secretly ask her to have tea with him. Her new parents bragged about her even though she asked them not to. They told everyone how they could not imagine life without her. And Hani... It was obvious he also loved having her around. She knew they wanted her or why would Mori make her promise never to leave. She must have hurt Hani by her letter, and she probably angered Mori.

"H-Haruhi...m-my parents abandoned me when I was 8 years old. They told me if I found a new family they would claim I ran away and they would fight for my custardy so the family would be broken because of me. A family did find me and adopt me, they were rich and so generous and my parents found out. If I don't leave they will drag my new family to court...I-I don't...I don't know what to do. I thought... If I just left them they wouldn't lose anything in court and their name wouldn't be dragged into bad publicity." Tori blurted out the truth, the truth she had hidden for nearly ten years. The truth that plagued her every decision. Haruhi watched as the girl quietly cried into a toy dog, hugging it tightly as if it was the only thing she held dear.  
"If you tell your new family they would understand. I can't imagine they would hate you. In fact I'm sure they would protect you from your parents." Tori nodded in agreement and hugged Haruhi before standing, toy dog still hugged close to her chest  
"Thank you. He always said you were open hearted. I knew I could talk to you." And with that she ran off, leaving Haruhi behind like she had the last time they talked.

Haruhi was happy she made it to the cafe, just as it begun to rain. She was slightly panicked but Kaoru reassured her that there was no forcast for lightning and thunder. She sighed, relieved, until Kyoya hung up his phone, his expression was one of total astonishment.  
"Hani has a sister."  
"WHAT?" everyone replied. "That was his brother. The family is searching for her because it appears she ran away. He was hoping we might have seen her." Kyoya continued.  
"Why didn't he tell us he had a sister?" Hikaru asked  
"Do you think Mori knew?" Kaoru also questioned.  
"Haruhi...are you okay?" Tamaki asked as He watched the object of his affection frozen and eyes wide with realisation.  
"Tori." Was the only word that exited her mouth.

Tori had run under a large tree for shelter, cursing herself for not bringing her mobile.  
"hey there angel." A sleezy looking guy said as he approached her. It did not faze her. After all she was a Haninozuka now and she had learnt enough to protect herself from a guy. But when his 4 rather large friends joined him she began to get a little more nervous. She was only taught the basics as Hani's parents could not stand the thought of her being hurt even if it was to teach her. She still wore her tear streaked face as she tried to push past them but the larger of the group harshly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the tree. Pain shot up her back and her legs felt like jelly, she used all the strength she had to try and remain standing.  
"Poor little girl. You've been crying. Maybe I could cheer you up?" The first guy said as he rested his hand on the tree near her head, leaning casually.  
"My what a nice snack you've found. May we have a share?" One of the other guys said, crossing his arms and clicking his tongue.  
"Sure! There's plenty to go around!" the first one answered with a laugh, his hand stroking her cheek. Tori grabbed his wrist and within the blink of an eye he was on his back and she had kicked him rather hard in a 'very painful place'  
"Touch me again and not even doctors will be able to decide if you had lost your manhood or you are a flat chested woman!" Tori hissed as she once again tried to push her way out, but this time two men grabbed her whilst the strong one slapped her across the cheek.  
"HOW DARE YOU." He boomed as his strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She cringed as more pain ran through her shoulder and down her arm. But she didn't have time to fear for as soon as her eyes rose to look him in the face he was already unconscious on the ground. Her arms were freed as the other guys ran for their life and she was left to look up at her saviour.

Mori looked at her, Her wet clothes clung to her shapely figure and her wet hair hung loose around her beautiful face. He could clearly see the tears that had stained her porcelain skin and the red mark that man had left on her otherwise perfect face. He really felt like hitting him a few more times. She then smiled broadly and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He felt completely immobilised and weak as he felt her wet body pressed against his own.  
"I-I'm sorry! I don't want to break my promise. I want to come back. Are they mad at me?" Mori patted her head  
"No." She looked up at his answer, finally releasing him  
"You came looking for me because I hurt Hani didn't you? That's why you made me promise to, isn't it?" He looked down at her smiling face and his whole body was just crying out to answer those questions. Yes but I also want you to stay. If you are by Hani's side you will be by mine as well. But as much as he wanted to tell her he just couldn't. He was left just staring at her blue eyes that twinkled with tears, his hand stroked her sore cheek gently  
"Oh that. It's okay Mori. It didn't really hurt that much." She lied. And then it was like Mori couldn't control his actions.  
slowly he bent down and kissed her on the lips, those soft lips he had dreamed of kissing for years. His hand left her cheek and ran through her hair, finally able to enjoy fully the feel of her silk like waves. And then his heart was so happy it ached, She was returning the kiss. Her hand finally let go of the toy dog Hani had given her and it made it's way to Mori's chest. Beneath his wet clothes she could feel each muscle of his toned body.

Hani's hand closed into a tight fist as his teary eyes grew angry. It took all his strength to move his legs toward his beloved sister and his best friend that had betrayed him in the only way that would truly hurt him.


	4. Hani's broken heart

Hani's broken heart

"Lil sis! I have your favourite cake! Pavalova. Did you want some tea?" Hani asked as he presented the cake to her. Tori smiled, not her usual large smile that lit up her face but rather a small smile that showed both her gratitude and her pain.

Her memories were of the day before, She could not believe it when Mori kissed her but when he did it was like her own heart suddenly realised that she wanted that all this time. That was why when she saw him fall asleep in the garden she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She never realised she really had fallen in love with Mori. She kept telling herself she only felt close because he was always there but no she loved him. But whilst they shared that amazing kiss in the pouring rain she felt someone grab her wrist and to her and Mori's shock she was pulled away from his lips. Hani was crying as he glared daggers at Mori.  
"I hate you." Were the words that left his mouth. It wasn't said in the cute Hani like way he would talk when Mori wouldn't let him eat sweets due to a toothache, or when Tamaki would play wack a bunny. No. It was in such a hurt way that all she could see was the pain and anguish that took over Mori's face. And she didn't do a thing. She let Hani lead her away and she silently followed, completely confused at what had just happened. Fearful that she was the one that tore the two friends apart.

"Wow this tea is so good! What did you put in it Lil sis?" Hani said as he sipped at the tea. Tori moved her chair so it was closer to his and pulled him into a hug  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about my real parents, I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry I hurt you and Mori...I-I'm..." Hani smiled and patted her arm  
"It's okay. Your were scared and worried about us. By the way father has told your parents that the Haninozuka family will have nothing to do with them, and no one wants to face a mad Haninozuka."  
"B-but you and Mori..."  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Hani snapped. He felt Tori cringe and cursed himself for being so harsh. He apologised and just sat there for ages, letting her hug him tightly as the smell of tea filled the air.

He hated yesterday. He hated the feeling of not being able to find her, he hated realising his worse fear had come true, he hated breaking down and crying to the point he couldn't move and had to rely on everyone else to find her. His heart lept for joy when Kyoya called him explaining that she had met them, that they had just seen her and knew where she was. He could always rely on the host club. He thought he could rely on all his friends. But by the time he arrived he found Mori kissing her. He didn't care if she fell in love with Mori but... Mori knew how he felt. Mori knew his fear that she would find someone and they would take her away. Mori never told him that he liked Tori, never warned him. Mori knew Hani feared he would lose her yet he tossed all that aside. If Mori had asked him about it, he would have been over the moon that she could possibly be with Mori, they could both remain by his side, he had always kind of dreamed of it. But no, he felt like Mori had stabbed him in the back and it hurt. How could he not tell him?

Of course Mori tried to apologise but Hani couldn't accept. Hani threatened to kill him if he dare come near Tori. The host club of course had their own meddling plans, the twins and Tamaki brought soft toys and cakes and lollies, left them out with notes saying from Mori...Then ran into hiding when Hani tore the toys heads off and jumped on the cakes, throwing the lollies into a toilet. When Mori wasn't mentioned Hani was sweet and cute like his usual self but as soon as Mori came up or Mori entered the room he suddenly was terrifying. Even Haruhi was scared and Mori...His hurt was obvious. He didn't even attend school today.

Mori sat in his dojo. His animals curled up on his stomach and his eyes focused on the ceiling. He just wanted to stay like this and forget about everything...everything but that kiss. His heart felt warm and a smile threatened to cross his lips as he remembered the feeling of her accepting his kiss and kissing him back. She rally kissed him back! But then his heart sunk again as he remembered Hani's words...How he took her away...How she did nothing but follow her brother. She didn't even try to stop him. Why? Maybe she didn't like him, maybe she only got caught up in the moment and didn't actually like him... Maybe she hated him now for taking her first kiss...  
suddenly he felt horrible again. He reached over and picked up the little toy dog that Hani had given Tori. He had picked it up after they left and washed it in hopes to give it back to Tori. But he couldn't get near her without having to fight Hani. And to give it to Hani would be near impossible. It was left in his possession to remind him of how he lost the two most important people in his life. If only he had controlled himself. If only he hadn't kissed her. He should have just taken her hand and lead her back. Hani would have been hugging them both talking of victory cake. But now Hani hated him. And Tori probably hated him to.  
"Hey big brother! Got something for you." Satoshi called out loudly, waving a wrapped box above Mori's face. Mori watched the box blankly for a while before taking it from his hands. Satoshi had a huge smile on his face as he just watched Mori. Mori looked at him and finally he couldn't keep quiet  
"Tori asked Chika to get me to give it to you." Mori's eyes lit up as he tore the wrapping and opened the box. It was the jasmine tea she had made 3 days ago. He smiled and felt like crying. At least he knew she didn't hate him. Now if he could just get Hani to understand.

Hani was getting annoyed. After Tori finally stopped hugging him she wanted to ask why he was upset with Mori. Hani didn't want to hear about Mori he didn't want to tell her how Mori betrayed him.  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!" SLAP! He held his red cheek as tears formed in his eyes watching Tori as she stood abruptly and grabbed his arm, dragging him up the stairs  
"Tears don't work on me Hani. I have to show you something." She dragged him to her room, sat him on her bed and turning her back she pulled off her t-shirt.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TORI!" Hani squealed as he covered his eyes. Tori grabbed a towel and wraped it around her lower back and breast before demanding that Hani look at her. Hani slowly peeked through his fingers and gasped at the bad bruising on her shoulder and down her back.  
"MORI SAVED ME! I could have been raped but he rescued me! Can you really hate YOUR BEST FRIEND? Can you hate the person who found me before it was too late? The one that cares for you so much he begged me to never leave the Haninozuka family?"


End file.
